Elf
Elves are a mortal race that are native to the Eluydal isle. Known for their relative longevity and adept magical prowess compared to other races, their services are well sought after by others, some even travelling across continents or the sea to procure one. The few that are seen outside of the Eluydal isle are considered some of the more powerful members of their race, with the most powerful presiding over the remainder of the elves. Overview The first elves emerged from the progressively receding arcane mists, having been altered after human souls came into contact with it. Born as a long-lived and innately proficient magic user race, the elves quickly carved for themselves several mighty kingdoms and fighting against the more hostile native races. During this time, they made first contact with humans with each side not truly caring about the other's existence. Trading became prominent with nearby human and dwarven nations, strengthening ties with the two races that would last centuries into the future. War against the Giants As they expanded further across the Lernian region, they were eventually confronted by a local tribe of giants. Having fled the gods in the East, the giants fought back against the invaders in fear of their old enemies being notified of their continued existences. The two races fought each other for decades in a bloody conflict that engulfed much of the region. After a final battle between the two belligerents that were each led by their respective rulers, the giants were defeated and were routed towards the South. With their victory, the elves were allowed to continue their expansion across the lands. Many of the old strongholds held by the giants were claimed, along with any and all materials they once possessed. Retreat Although they went through a considerable increase in population and resources after their latest war had ended, the elven kingdoms began to engage in bitter warfare against their neighbours. Despite their powerful magical abilities (which they used extensively), the elves began take losses that they could not sustain in the long run. Retreating from the possibility of extinction, the elves fled the mainland and on the isle chain Eluydal, which is where they have since taken a seemingly permanent residence with few strongholds outside their new domain. Characteristics Elves are a supernatural race of mortals that vary the most from the others of their kind, notable for their magical capabilities and longevity. Using their magic, they were well connected to nature all around them, granting the elves a significant advantage in agriculture and warfare. As they were born with an innate source of magic flowing through their veins, elves are able to harvest it in ways that other races cannot. The nature of elves are often seen as half-spirits as they have some of their weaknesses. While they have their differences with humans, elves are capable of interbreeding with them to produce hybrids. Half-Elf/Human offspring possess the innate magical abilities of their elven blood, along with the sturdier physical form that goes along with the potential to grow to greater heights that neither parent had. Appearance As elves were given form from deceased humans, they appear similar at a glance but a closer inspection can show their differences. The magical aura surrounding the elves ensure that their pale skin is nearly flawless with very little dirt or grime to cling to their clothing and bodies however, they are able to appear dirty should they desire. Contrary to the opinion of other races, elves are capable of growing facial hair. Powers & Abilities All elves have powerful magical abilities that allow them to enact a diverse group of spells and rituals that would require multiple spellcasters for other races. Their power comes from their origin as beings born from fragments of the arcane mist and the souls of deceased humans, granting them a unique connection to nature that exceeds that of other mortals. Because of their connection, they are one of the few who have a all-around alliance with many other nature spirits, such as nymphs. The magic that has been intertwined with their existences has allowed them a long life, but the deprivation of magic can lead to ageing at a rapid pace and other fatal side effects should it last for too long. *'Magic': All elves are magically gifted to the point of matching mid-level human magicians and dwarven specialists. They are naturally attuned to the forces of magic and the energy that emanates from nature itself, allowing a subtle level of symbiosis. *'Longevity': Elves are all long-lived mortal beings, surpassing that of humans and dwarves, but they do eventually die of old age. Their longevity is fuelled through the magic within their veins and surroundings, making it should they be deprived long enough, they will begin to age at a human-like rate. *'Conversion': For the purpose of increasing their population, elves are capable of discarding a portion of their own essence and implanting it within the soul of deceased humans. This process would form a new elven soul that would be given a physical form through powerful magics. Category:Mortals Category:Races